


Renee: Rebirth

by Enigma13



Series: Superhero AU WWE Stories and One Shots [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hero/Villain, Pining, supernatual - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: Having retrieved Dean's wife's Soul from the underworld on their last visit there, Becky and Dean must track down the only person that can bring her back, and deal with whatever might happen or the consequences that could stem from it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first chapter, a bit of a teaser really, cause its not that long, to keep you guys hooked! I got some incredibly nice comments on the final chapter of my last story and they kind of inspired me to at least crank out a small thing to reward the lovely comments, so here it is! A promise that I'll still be posting in this AU, just slower.
> 
> Enjoy!

Becky didn’t know Finn that well, but they were speaking like they did, and she could tell that Dean was already lost in their conversation. Becky and Finn had only met briefly during Charlotte’s betrayal, when she’d almost killed Bayley, but whenever Becky was around someone with an Irish accent, hers became, not only more prominent, but all the sayings from her childhood came back and her speech rate increased exponentially. So as she and Finn were trading pleasantries, Dean was watching them both with his head snapping back and forth between them like a Ping-Pong match.

He cleared his throat. “Lad and Lass, if we can get a move on we actually have some things to talk about.” Becky blushed, not blaming Dean for being a little rude. His wife was currently a spirit locked in a magical lantern with no mortal body to inhabit. They’d been told such by an old crazy lady named Mae Young that someone could fully bring her back and restore her life and that Finn was the key to finding out who it was and how they could find them.

Finn turned his attention to Dean. “Bayley didn’t tell me exactly what was going down, only that it seemed to be important.” He stared at Dean, “And based on what I’ve been feeling through my powers since you both walked in, and the fact that you asked for me, it’s something supernatural.”

Dean looked around the small room. They were inside the Sentinels tower at the heart of the city. Becky had never been in, but she knew Dean still kept in semi frequent contact with Roman, and so he seemed to know the places to look for cameras or listening devices. He placed the small lantern onto the table. Finn gasped a bit and looked at both of them. “You guys okay? A trip to the underworld is not something I see every day, and I’ve been a lot of places.”

They both nodded, Becky still a bit sore from that excursion, but aching muscles was an everyday thing for them. Finn returned his attention to the lantern. He looked up at Dean. “Can I…?” Dean nodded stiffly and seemed to relax once he saw Finn take the lantern carefully and inspect it. “Who do we have here?”

“My wife, Renee. I’m sure Roman told you enough to know how she died.”

Finn nodded gravely. “I see… Mae Young gave you this?” Again, they both nodded. “Careful with her. She is older than you’d expect, and very dangerous. She always has an angle on things.”

Dean cut him off before he could continue with anything else. “She said you’d know how to bring her back… or someone that does.”

The dark spell caster nodded. “I can’t do it myself, or I would. The things you’d I’d need to even attempt that kind of spell would be something I would not even offer to you. It would be too steep. However, I know the person she speaks of.” He bit her lip, his eyes looking between them. “But… the clues that I have to him are dangerous. He’s not to be trifled with, more than Mae Young or anything you’ve yet faced.”

“I don’t care about all that. Just tell me.” Becky was about to reprimand Dean for his rudeness to someone trying to help them, but before she could, Finn was already standing. 

“I don’t know much, but I know that he travels the deserts in Texas. They call him the Deadman, or the Undertaker. He’s helped out the Sentinels in the past with world ending threats, but disappears and no one knows how to locate him or track him down. No one knows anything about him personally.”

Becky felt dread settle in her chest. Someone named the Deadman didn’t seem like the most generous or helpful gentleman that they could ask for. Dean didn’t look nearly as disheartened. “But, you know more than that. We couldn’t even get a name from Mae.”

Finn sets the lantern back down carefully and stands, looking around before fading into nothing before their eyes. He was only gone a moment before he appeared again in a swirl of black. He had a book in his hands and seemed to be flipping through the pages. “Think of this man as the king of the supernatural… there are always princes, usurpers who try to find him to take his throne. His most recent, and therefore, the one who knows where he might be…” He stops and points to a page before his brow furrows even deeper. “No wonder she gave you a lantern…”

“Isn’t the lantern what you’d normally bring to hell to retrieve a soul?” Becky couldn’t help but ask, trying for some brevity in this weird conversation.

Finn shook his head. “Any type of canister can be enchanted. Mae likes to play games like this. The lantern is the key to where you need to go next, or maybe where she expected you would need to go next. It will lead you there once you arrive, I suspect.”

Dean, much more kindly this time, now that he was getting some actual answers, asked. “And where is that, exactly?”

Finn snapped the book shut and sat back down heavily, looking, as ever, the deliverer of bad news. “How do you both feel about a cult in the backwoods swamps of the Louisiana?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Dean seek out the cult that uses a lantern... wonder who that could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely peeps!
> 
> So, first things first. "Heel" Becky. I have a lot of thoughts and feelings about the shift in character and how wonderful Becky is portraying it no matter what their intention was. But, if you want wrestling discourse you can get at my on tumblr. I just want you to know that unless I figure out a good cameo spot for "Heel" Becky in this story, she will not be appearing. When I outlined the larger story to all these smaller stories, I had a very specific thing in mind for the end and how the characters come together, so the characters are going to remain unaffected by the current product unless I can sneak it in somehow.
> 
> Now, onto the chapter!

Becky expected a lot of weird things when she began to use her powers to try to make the world a better place, but she never really thought that it would mean, not two weeks after going to hell and back, literally, that she’d be standing on a dock, ready to board one of those boats with a fan as its motor and head into a swamp that was known for having a creepy cult in it. 

She felt Dean pacing more than she saw him, as the boards comprising the dock were as rickety as could be. She almost wished that Johnny and Candice were here, but they were both at home recovering and keeping and eye on things. Plus, Dean didn’t really want anyone else to see him this vulnerable and that was something Becky could understand and sympathize with. However, with Johnny not being here to lighten the mood, it was up to her. “Are these the kind of places you took Renee? Because if so, I have no idea how you got someone like her to marry you.”

She felt Dean stop his pacing. He was silent for a long time and it made Becky wonder if she’d overstepped, bringing up his wife at this point. But she was shocked out of such thoughts by Dean barking a short laugh. His response came soon after. “Nah, she was great though. She’d come with me to football and hockey games, and I never minded going to her shitty concerts or going dancing.”

Becky giggled at the thought of Dean trying to do a waltz. “You dance?”

He hummed. “Not well, but it made her laugh.”

She couldn’t help but feel the warmth that Dean and Renee had for one another in that moment, and if Becky weren’t already resolved to bringing the blonde back, she would be now.

“Y’all two ready to go, now?” 

Becky turned and came face to face with the guy they were renting the boat from. He was average height, with red hair and a beard that had introduced himself as Heath Slater. He tossed Becky the keys and looked out her doubtfully. “You sure you can drive one of these? Not many folk from the city has seen one.”

Becky caught them and grinned. “I can drive anything.”

The southern man chuckled with amusement and stepped out of their way. “Just bring her back to me, now. Swamp is a dangerous place.”

Dean gave her a look as they climbed in and she knew that what the boat rental guy said was true. Finn had gone on to explain a bit about the cult and how they behaved. He said that if they didn’t outright try to kill the heroes, then they’d ask for something in return for the information, which could be just as bad. With Dean willing to do or give anything for the return of his wife, Becky was worried about the next part of their journey, but wasn’t about to let him go at it alone.

She started up the engine and eased them away from the dock, getting a feel for how the boat ran, making a correlation between it and the things that she’d driven before. What she told the boat guy was completely true. She could drive anything. She had a good understanding of mechanics, and that had translated into her picking up things with machines rather quickly. All she needed to do was get her hands on it, and she could bring it under her power easily enough.

As the first trees began to swallow them up, Becky pushing the boat into the first leg of their journey, she couldn’t help but feel an intense sense of foreboding on what awaited them in the depths.

 

They traveled along for a couple hours, ducking and dodging hanging vines and branches. It was a treacherous route, but Becky could feel that they were heading the right way, because the hairs on the back of her neck were beginning to stand on end and she could feel a weird charge to the air, even as it whipped by them. She had to slow the boat down due to the swamps many roadblocks, but the handling on the riverboat was actually pretty easy for her to pick up, and that didn’t really lead to any problems.

“Becks, lantern ahead.” Dean had to speak louder than normal to be heard over the gigantic fan, but when Dean also gestured over to the right, Becky got the message loud and clear.

He was right. Over towards the right was what looked to be a run down dock. The boards were in disrepair, and it looked like the water had eroded some of the pillars that the dock stood on. However, as they got closer, a rocking chair swayed back and forth on the dock. Sitting on the seat of that rocking chair was a lit lantern that’s light flickered away, but while the lantern holding Renee would glow various shades of blue, this lantern burned with orange light that seemed to entrance Becky. It seemed like it was pulling her closer to the dock. Good thing that they needed to be here anyway.

Dean nodded to her as she slowed the boat down and came to a rest alongside the dock. Dean hopped off, tying the boat down quickly, and allowing Becky to kill the motor and join him on land. She went over to the rocking chair and examined it and the lantern. The light still gave her that weird feeling from before, but the chair seemed normal enough. It sat still on the dock and allowed her to look at it. That’s better than the last couple adventures that she’d been on.

Dean moved up beside her. “Think we should sit and take a break?”

Becky snorted. “If we do sit and take a break, you better allow a lady such as myself to use the chair, and I’m not using that creepy one.”

He chuckled and looked around moving off to see what he could through the mass of trees. Becky reached out and poked the chair, making it move a bit before she stopped it and sighed. She reached out to touch the lantern and frowned when it didn’t feel hot to the touch. 

She didn’t know if it was her power being weird, or if the lantern was being the weird one. “Hey Dean, come touch this.”

Instead of an answer like Becky expected, she heard a small gurgling noise. When she spun around, hands beginning to catch fire, she was met with a hulking mass of man. He wore boots, camouflage pants, and a wife beater that was as black as the sheep mask that he wore. He was holding Dean up with one hand by the throat and turned to her. She had no time at all before his other hand reached out and struck her across the temple, sending her sprawling to the floor. 

With her vision already darkening, and the man coming to pick her up, she tried to turn her head to find a way out, but only succeeded in catching the rocking chair in her vision. And without anyone near it, it was rocking back and forth lazily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! So, I've now started Grad School and it is a lot of work, but whenever I have time, usually around the holidays, I'll be trying to update then! I'm spending small amounts of time writing whenever I can, so chapters come slowly, but they do get done!
> 
> This is one of the higher stories on my priority list too, so do expect some updates. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky wakes up after being knocked out by a hulking man with a black sheep mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... sorry? I know I said I'd be posting on this more and I was really committed to that, but then work picked up and I lost my writing drive for everything for a while, but I'm pleased to note that it is back for WWE fandom more than ever with how lovely the Becky and Charlotte feud and Becky/Charlotte/Ronda feud has been and is currently being.
> 
> I can't believe how much I still ship Charlynch. It's almost to an obsessive degree at this point, and their Ride Along episode made me ship it anymore. I mean calling each other: Babe, boo, etc. was just a nice thing for us, wasn't it?
> 
> Anyway, here is a chapter.

Becky knew that she was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming because she was suddenly back at her and Sasha’s old apartment. It seemed to be in the evening and all of her girls were there. She was sat between Charlotte and Sasha, with Bayley on the other side of Sasha. She couldn’t help but smile ruefully, the fact that she knew how bittersweet this dream was only cemented the fact that she was having a somewhat lucid dream.

She’d had similar dreams for months after everything between the four of them happened. That had been two years ago now, just about at least. Now, things didn’t feel as raw as they did back then. It seemed like she and Bayley only got to see each other when neither of them were busy, which wasn’t often, and when it was, Bayley brought Paige along. That wasn’t a bad thing in general. Becky actually really liked Paige, and enjoyed her company, but it hadn’t just been her and Bayley like she thought it might be after losing both Charlotte and Sasha. She had Dean, and the rest of her team, of course, but you never really recover from those types of relationships that suddenly splinter and nothing is the same again.

One of the newer things about her powers, was the orange hair, and she’d never been more thankful for it, than just after Sasha and Charlotte turned on them. She needed to have a new look for her new life, and the orange hair really helped differentiate the mousy brown haired girl she had been during their friendship. She wasn’t the only one, she knew that Bayley wore her hair down more, or if she did do her side ponytail, then it was on the other side than it used to be. That time had really rocked both of them, and she’s sure that it affected Charlotte and Sasha, not that she allowed herself to care anymore. It was too painful to care about them, and especially to the depth that Becky did, where anytime she saw Sasha’s face under her mask when they were fighting in some alleyway, or whenever she saw Charlotte’s plastered on a newspaper or on television, it always sent her mind down a dark path that she could have sworn she had found her way out of months ago.

There were times where she grew more numb to it. Mostly whenever she was fighting against Sasha. She’d never been the most affectionate friend, and Becky’s crush on her over the years had stemmed more from her unobtainability than some personality trait or undying love. In fact, being roommates with the woman should have been clue enough that it was a crush and not love, but Becky had never really been able to tell the difference until the last year or so. She was still young, optimistic, and naïve back then, and now with some worldly experience on her, she could think on things like that and come up with a definitive answer more readily. Charlotte, however, had been a different story. They didn’t live together, but they spent almost as much time with one another as Becky did with Sasha. Charlotte worked roughly the same hours as Becky did so they would meet up for lunch and dinner, and spend time with each other while the other girls did their jobs at odd hours. Charlotte was the one she went to for advice on just about anything, and she was the one that Charlotte came to for advice, especially during her divorce. Charlotte had always been there with a quiet steadiness and a good heart to hear her out and give Becky her true thoughts and recommendation on how to handle whatever was bothering her. Losing your confidante, and someone that knew your deepest fears and secrets, that was a true shock to the system that Becky’s sure she’d never fully recover from. After all, there was a reason she left fighting Charlotte to Bayley and Paige. She didn’t think she would be strong enough to bring the fight to a conclusion with someone that it took everything to not cry every day with what could have been.

So being stuck back on the couch, at a time in her life where she could not have been more content, was something that she was going to enjoy, despite knowing how it would end. She’d take every last second, squeezed in with her favorite people. She felt her dream-self rest her head on Charlotte’s shoulder and sighed in happiness.

Which made it so much more of a shock when she jolted awake and realized that her head was leaning against her own shoulder because her hands and legs were tied to a chair in a dark room. She whipped her head wildly around, looking for either the guy in the black sheep mask, or a way out. It’s when she saw Dean, sitting not so far away from her, still passed out cold.

She tried to drag her chair a bit closer to him and then whispered harshly. “Dean!” When she couldn’t rouse his attention this way she growled and did something that she’d learned she could do only a few months ago. She super heated some of her spit and launched it at his hand. She heard the heated water hit his skin with a hiss. Was this gross? Of course. But, because of Dean’s powers it wouldn’t harm him, but his skin was still sensitive to hot and cold, so he would definitely feel the change in temperature. And right on cue, he jolted up and looked around, eyes focusing on her and offering a put upon sigh at his surroundings, like he was only mildly inconvenienced that he had been choked out by a hulking man in a sheep’s mask and been tied to a chair at the lair of some freaky cult.

“Morning.”

“Really? At a time like this?” She gave him a deadpanned look.

He shrugged. “You wanna flame on and get us out of here?”

“I’d love to, but this is where we need to go. Maybe this way we’ll get some answers.”

He sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

“She is right.” A voice spoke from the blackness around them, it seemed like almost everywhere at once. “But, I will get answers from you first.” The voice was deep, tinged with a southern accent, and it was only when the man stepped out of the shadows that Becky got a good look at who that voice belonged to.

The man wore a Hawaiian shirt, and let long hair, braided in all kinds of twisting and unkempt ways, run down his back. He had a large beard, and wide eyes, that Becky thought looked like he might actually enjoy watching those sad animal shelter commercials. “Now first, my new friends, what are your names?”

Becky knew that this man was the one they were here to find, but that didn’t make it any smarter of an idea to play into whatever game he was playing, so she and Dean both stayed silent. After a few moments the man laughed and it sent a chill down Becky’s spine that she realized with dread was unadulterated and unmitigated fear at what could happen here. “Of course, so rude of me. My name is Bray Wyatt. And I run this here establishment of broken toys and discarded folks. They all become members of my family here and gain purpose as we wait for our Sister to return to us.” After another few moments of Becky and Dean refusing to speak, Bray chuckled and pulled something from behind his back. “Maybe this will get me some answers. How did you come by one of our lanterns?”

And he held, dangling from his hand, Dean’s lantern, containing Renee’s soul. She heard Dean physically tense up. She knew she had to diffuse this situation quickly, or not only would they possibly die, but Dean may accidentally kill this guy in a rage and lose their only lead. “I’m Becky.” She said quickly. She jerked her head to Dean. “And that guys is-“

“Dean Ambrose.” This came from a new voice in the darkness. This one, in contrast to Bray’s voice, spoke slowly and deliberately and with no accent. And as this guy stepped forward she felt Dean tense up again. She cut her eyes over to him, and he looked white as a sheet, as if he’d seen a ghost.

Bray turned to this new addition and appraised him. “Brother Randy, you know this trespasser.”

Randy stared at Dean hard for a couple seconds, as if sizing him up. “I do. He saved my life and caused me to find you. He’s the reason I’m here.”

Bray seemed to take that into consideration. “Then I say we are being rude to our guests. Untie them. I’m sure we can have a more comfortable chat.”

Randy nodded and moved forward to first untie Dean, and then moved to her. After her wrists were freed, she rubbed at them to alleviate some of the pain, and get the blood flow going back into her extremities. She knew she had heard the name Randy before, and it was only after running through what she knew of Dean’s past to remember that Randy was the scientist who operated on Dean and his two friends in the Shield that ended up giving them their powers. 

Bray seemed to pull out a rocking chair from nowhere and have a seat on it, while Becky processed this new information. “So, now that we are all nice and comfortable, and among friends,” He gestured between Dean and Randy. “Why don’t you tell me why you’ve come? And why you have one of my lanterns with you, hm?”

Becky and Dean looked at each other before Dean sighed and nodded at Becky. She blew out a nervous breath, and then… she told him everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this is where the story starts to pick up. We'll be staying here with the Wyatt family for one more chapter, and we may see them pop up again sometime... ;)
> 
> Please like and comment on this because I seriously need a kick in the ass for this series sometimes, and I'm not sure that everyone that read the Four Horsewomen story continued it all the way to here but I hope they all come back and join the lot of you cause after this, things are going to get very interesting as we approach the climax for our heroes... and maybe some of our villains.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bray's reaction to our heroes' quest. What might he want from them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Welcome back!
> 
> I got this up in an actual normal amount of time. I'm happy with myself.
> 
> Plus, I didn't have any excuses since I'm a desperately single person that only works and shouldn't have any excuse to not write.
> 
> Enjoy!

They had been sitting in silence for a few minutes now, as Bray digested what Becky had told him. He seemed to be in deep thought about their quest, while Randy simply stood behind him, watching Dean. Her friend was looking antsy, not sure if Bray was going to help them or hinder them in his mission to return his wife to the world of the living.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bray leaned forward. “I know who it is that you seek. He has many names, but the one most know him as, is The Undertaker.”

Becky perked up, she knew that name. “Does that mean that you’ll help us?” While the name was well known, he had disappeared years ago.

Bray stared at them both silently for a brief few moments. Becky feared that he might say no, but soon he nodded his head, his beard brushing against his chest each time he did. “I will.” He then looked between them and spoke with more authority. “Under one condition.” 

Dean looked almost enraged at the suggestion that he would have to do something to help his wife, but Becky spoke before he could tank their chances of getting any help at all. “We aren’t joining your group, and we won’t do your bidding if it leads to people getting hurt.”

Bray let out that creepy, haunting laugh that he had before looking at her in the eye. “Oh, Miss Lynch, I’m sure that with enough time, both of you would come around, but that’s not my condition. In fact, I’m sure what I have in mind would fall right in line with those pesky morals you have.”

Becky nodded. “Well, what is it?”

Bray for the first time showed a crack in his authoritative and relaxed posture. “We have a member among us, Brother Rowan. He is dear to all of us here, and he injured himself a week ago. And despite everything that we can do for him here, we were not able to stop it from becoming infected.”

Becky heard Dean mumble a ‘wonder why’ under his breath and kicked him in the shins. “And you want us to what? Drive him to the hospital?”

Bray shook his head. “No, none of us can leave these grounds. We refuse to until our dear Sister returns to us. So I wish for you two to help him. Save his life and I will tell you the information that you came here for and let you leave. A life for a life.”

Dean leaned forward. “You do realize that neither of us have medical experience, right?”

Bray raised an eyebrow. “I’m well aware. However, I believe that someone who desires something as bad as you will get creative to save our dear brother.”

With that, he stood up and left through the door. Randy stuck around for a few moments. “Just knock on the door when you come up with something. Think fast. He doesn’t have a lot of time.”

Then they were alone. Dean put his face into his hands then and blew out a steady breath. “How the fuck are we supposed to cure someone? That’s not either of our powers, and if he’s already almost dead…”

Becky patted him on the back and shrugged. “We always figure it out. We just have to think. If all else fails, we will go out there and try our best and fight our way out and take the information.”

He nodded, chuckling. “You could burn all these wooden buildings in a second, so I suppose you’re right.”

She looked up at Dean and frowned in confusion before her eyes widened. “That’s it!” She stood up and pounded the door. Dean stood up and wandered over. 

“What do you mean? You have some powers that I don’t know about?”

Becky just grinned at him. “Just shut up and look pretty Nurse Ambrose, Doctor Lynch is in.”

 

When they were brought to Rowan, he was moaning on the cot they had him on. Becky stepped forward and looked at him critically. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain, and his breathing was shallow. She turned to Bray. “Do you have anything to knock him out?”

Bray shook his head. “I can get someone to hold him down.” Then he glanced and seemed to take the size of Rowan into account. “Maybe two people.”

Becky nodded. “Good. If he moves then I could mess up and then we’re all screwed, including him.”

The same large man in the black sheep mask that had knocked Becky out when they arrived, stepped through the door without being called, followed by a man in a dirty tank top and a wild beard. His eyes bored into Becky to the point where she thought he might be reading her very soul. She looked away first, and then she watched them go and take their places. The larger man was holding Rowan’s legs, and the wild man was holding his shoulders. She turned to Bray one last time. 

“Last question.” He tilted his head at her. “This place is enchanted, right?” She actually saw surprise come over his face. “I figured. Okay then, that means that this should work.”

She strode forward, peeling back the bandage to the wound of Rowan’s leg. It was hot without even putting her hands against it. It was oozing and discolored and almost made Becky want to throw up. But she had seen worse, she’d seen Bayley after what Charlotte had done to her.

She looked up at everyone in the room and breathed deeply. She still hadn’t told them what she was doing. “Hold him tight. This isn’t gonna feel like a day at the beach.” The air above her finger shimmered before superheating and a small, but incredibly hot flame hovered above her finger steadily. She waited to make sure it was hot enough to cut through skin, and when it was, she inched closer and closer to the wound. It was time to cut the infection out. If she could cut the source of the sickness out and from infecting him further, the enchantment that she had noticed in this place would slowly heal him fully.

As soon as the flame made contact, there were only screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuck! Amiright?
> 
> Tune in next time to see the results from surgery with Dr. Lynch and then we continue our quest to find the Undertaker, unless they die in the swamp after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of the information gained from Bray is put to use in this chapter, and our heroes find out what their last hurdle will be... and its a doozy, especially for our dear Becky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Merry Holidays! We are nearing the end of this story, about 2 or 3 more chapters left before we head back to our roots with a story featuring our Four Horsewomen!
> 
> I'm excited!

Becky had needed to stop by a superstore after they were able to make it out of the swamps so she could pick up some non blood stained clothes. The surgery had been messy, but successful. She had to take out a large chunk of Rowan’s leg, but the source of the infection was cut from him, and then the magic of the Wyatt compound took effect and the rest of the infection was flushed out. 

Bray had been impressed with her decision and, a creepy man of his word, had told them the information that they were seeking. The Deadman, or the Undertaker was located in a remote desert of Texas. He patrolled it on his motorcycle and could be found by those truly seeking him there. Dean had latched onto this information and thanked the cult leader as her and Becky were allowed to leave, something not always granted to people that showed up there. So they had taken their boat back, with Renee’s soul back in their possession, and grabbed the first flight to Dallas that they could.

Once arriving, it was as simple as renting a car and driving out where they had been told. Then it was a waiting game. Darkness fell and the sounds of the desert surrounded them. It wasn’t until well past midnight that they heard what sounded like the motor of a vehicle. Then, in the distance, a single headlight, seeming to head right towards them. She and Dean shared an uncomfortable look. They’d both heard stories of the Deadman. A hero in his own right, one that only appeared if and when he wanted to, when the world was in its most danger. The thought of having someone like that sitting around their campfire with them, and asking him to bring back a dead loved one was… daunting to say they least.

The motorcycle got closer, and still they made no movement. Not until they heard footsteps approaching their campsite. They both stood and turned to face the man in the black hat. He stood there, looking at both of them bathed in the full moon behind him.

“You have something that doesn’t belong here.”

Dean’s hand moved protectively over Renee’s soul, still kept in the lamp. “That’s why we’ve come. I want her back.”

The Deadman stared Dean down for several moments before answering. “And what makes you think that she deserves to be brought back? And what makes you think that I will help you?”

Dean’s face changed into one of anger, and Becky placed her hands on his wrist before he could say something rash to the only being that could help them. He took a breath before answering. “We found her in Hell. She didn’t belong there. She was sent there magically, and taken too soon from life. We were sent to you to right the wrongs.” A slight accusation made it into Dean’s tone, but Becky prayed that it wouldn’t hurt their chances with the Deadman.

The Deadman seemed to consider that. “So many are taken too soon, and my brother does not have the ability to simply take souls.” The Undertaker’s eyes flashed white, as if they were rolling into the back of his head. “Ah, you tell the truth. She was sent there, but not by my brother… no, Mae Young’s meddling… I see.” He seemed to be talking to himself.

It was Becky’s turn to speak to him, and his gaze returned to normal and stared right back at her. “So does that mean you’ll help us?”

“Let me see her.” He outstretched his hand to Dean. Dean paused for a second before handing over the lantern. The Undertaker examined the lantern and the soul inside it for a few precious seconds before looking back at Dean. “Would you sacrifice the world for her? Would you let everyone lose everything just so you could keep her?”

Dean looked to the ground, and Becky wasn’t sure what his answer would be. She wasn’t sure what her answer would be if she were asked. Finally he looked up and spoke. “No. No, I couldn’t.” The Undertaker seemed to nod in acceptance of that. Then he turned to Becky. “And what about you? Would you destroy those closest to you to save the world? Those three other girls… even the one you love?”

Becky didn’t even ask how he knew about it; he was The Undertaker after all. “I don’t know.” She decided being truthful was the best option. “But, I’m willing to fight them to do the right thing.”

He stared at her a lot longer than he did Dean, but he finally nodded. “You wish for her to be brought back…” He said looking at Dean again. “I can do it, but not with what I have here.”

Dean nodded. “Name it, and I will get it for you.”

“The Alchemist’s Stone. It will prepare her new body to receive her spirit without complications. As long as you have no issues stealing something, then it shouldn’t be too difficult a task.”

Becky immediately pulled out her phone to search the object. What she found sent a cold shiver down her spine, and dread filled her heart. Dean was already agreeing to get the object when he caught the look on his face.

“What?”

Becky put on her bravest voice, so as not to show any weakness. “The good news is, we won’t have to break the law to get it.” 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It was in the museum back in the city, but someone beat us to stealing it.”

Dean stared at her for a moment. “That someone being…?”

Becky couldn’t help the despondent crack that appeared in her voice when she spoke the name. “Charlotte. Charlotte has the Alchemist’s Stone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Do you guys like the whole angsty thing going on with Becky and Charlotte? At least on Becky's side of things?
> 
> I'm a big Charlynch shipper at heart and I couldn't help it :P
> 
> See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Dean track down Charlotte's hideout to find the Alchemist's Stone that will reunite Renee's soul with her new body. Dean hopes that they don't need to deal with Charlotte to get what they need... Becky kinda hopes they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Happy Rumble! RR is my favorite pay per view of the year so I am posting this during the Rumble to celebrate! Btw if you haven't noticed the change, this is now a Charlynch series, at least the moments that we get when they are on opposite sides of the morality spectrum.
> 
> Anyway, have a chapter six! Possible 2 more chapters before the next story!

Finding Charlotte was a task in and of itself, but Dean was as determined as Becky was, even if he kept giving her looks like he thought her and Charlotte being in the same vicinity was the worst idea imaginable. She had to give it to him. He might be right. Charlotte has always been a weak spot for her, and Becky didn’t pretend like she wasn’t. Charlotte was the one she went to with her problems, Charlotte was the one that she always felt drawn to, and Charlotte was always the one who seemed to have a soft spot for her. Where Bayley treated everyone special, so therefore no one really was, and Sasha was aloof even with her best friends, Charlotte made time for Becky and made her feel important. For so long, Becky thought that her feelings for Charlotte was just respect, or admiration, after all, she liked Sasha, or so she thought. Sasha’s turn on her didn’t kill her the way that not seeing Charlotte anymore did.

They finally found her by staking out an armored car route. As much as it killed Becky that they couldn’t stop the attack from Charlotte, Becky still had faith that Charlotte wouldn’t kill anyone, and so they both held back. Seeing her sent a jolt to Becky’s heart. She couldn’t help but notice that Charlotte looked tired, almost like she wasn’t getting sleep, or maybe overworking herself. They followed at a distance, until they were at the outskirts where double doors leading to a vault were just visible coming out of the ground. They watched Charlotte open them before disappearing inside.

She felt Dean staring at her. She gave him a questioning look, she had decided that she should forego the goggles that she usually wore. It’s not like Charlotte didn’t know who she was. “Best case scenario, we don’t run into her, and we can just take the stone and get out.”

Becky couldn’t help but feel like she’d do anything to run into Charlotte down there, but nodded anyway. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They crept their way up to the doors and opened them as silently as possible. They were greeted with a long, sleek and silver hallway. There were several doorways, leading to different rooms. They snuck under the windows of each room, popping up to have a peak at the inside. It just seemed to be living spaces, a lab, and other rooms of the same liking. No sign of Charlotte either. They finally got to the last room on the right. When they peaked in, they saw a vault of different objects, all seeming to be scattered half-hazardly on shelves, surrounding a desk with a chair. This had to be it.

Becky lit the air above her finger into a small, supercharged flame. She began to melt and cut the steel around the lock until it fell out into her hand. She caught it with a dull hiss, not something that would affect her. She placed the lock on the floor, silently, then opened up the door. They crept in and began searching for the Alchemist’s Stone. They knew what it looked like from the pictures that the museum, but had no idea where to begin looking. Despite Charlotte’s well put together life from before, she was a notoriously scatterbrained person when it came to organizing. It seemed like she hadn’t adopted anything new since after she’d become a villain. Becky just began looking in boxes. That’s how the next five or so minutes went before she felt Dean press her against a wall as the shattering of glass, or rather crystal, sounded from his back. She looked over his shoulder to see Charlotte standing there, fingers poised to send another rain of her sharpened crystals at them.  
Becky didn’t really know what to say. She lifted her hand from behind Dean’s back and gave kind of a half wave. “Uh, hey, Charlie. Fancy seeing you in this creepy underground tunnel.”

She felt Dean almost facepalm, and she was pleased to notice that Charlotte’s aggressive posture dropped, though there was no smile like Becky had hoped. “Becky… Ambrose. I didn’t think we had any business with one another. You usually leave those pesky annoyances to deal with me while you skulk about at night.”

Becky tried to ignore the sting that Charlotte’s condescending tone brought and she focused on answering. “Well, we were just trying to steal something from you, hope you don’t mind.”

Charlotte’s face didn’t look angry, but her eyes did dart around the room as if checking for anything missing. “Well you failed. Leave.”

Dean growled. “Let’s just knock her out till we find it.” 

Becky placed a hand on his chest. “Dean. Why don’t you wait outside.”

“Becky…” 

“Dean, I’ll be okay. I’ll get it.” He gave her a hard stare. “I promise.”

He nodded and walked cautiously towards Charlotte who stared him down before moving to the side to let him out the door. When he was gone, his footsteps echoing down the hall, Charlotte turned around and faced Becky again. “Well, your lap dog is gone, though are you sure that’s a good idea? You couldn’t be meet teaming with Sasha, you have no hope of it on your own.”

Becky couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in her throat. Charlotte looked confused and a little offended. Becky rushed to explain herself. “Sorry, I’m sorry. It’s just that, I’ve watched you cry during every romantic comedy that we’ve ever watched together.” Becky straightened up, starting to walk between the shelves without a care. She felt better than she had in a while just being in the presence of Charlotte. “Threats like that won’t work on me.” She touched some giant piece of metal. She recognized it as part of a machine that Charlotte and the Nature Boy had used in a battle with the Sentinels a few weeks ago. “You always were a bit of a hoarder.”

“Shut up, Becky. Tell me what you want and then get out. We aren’t close enough for those tea parties anymore.” Charlotte’s eyes were hard, giving away nothing. Becky met them, debating whether or not to fight Charlotte on this. Then, she thought of Dean, who must be worried sick. Not just about her, but about how much faith he had put in her to get the one thing that could bring his wife back. 

She sighed. “Fine. You robbed the museum a few weeks ago. I need one of the things you took.”

Charlotte’s eyes betrayed nothing. “I thought you actually took down gang members, not ran museum security.”

It was Becky’s turn to give Charlotte a hard stare. “Cut the villain shit. I already have too much on my plate to watch you try to play this character you’ve concocted.” She watched Charlotte’s mouth drop a bit in shock, recovering quickly, but surprise still evident on her face. “I don’t care about the theft… at least, not in this case.”

“I’m surprised. You have such a moral code, I’m surprised you aren’t more like Bayley and Sasha.” Charlotte’s tone was much less harsh. She just sounded tired. 

Becky huffed. “Well, as long as you’re out there trying to destroy them, I figured I would just let them handle your tantrums.” She watched Charlotte balk at how blasé Becky was being. “Plus, I think if anyone get’s first crack at you, it should be Bayley, and Sasha is worse than you by a country mile. I’ll stick with handling her.”

Charlotte’s voice was much softer, almost vulnerable. “Is that the only reason?”

“What do you want me to say Charlotte? I still care about you, all of you, despite everything, but I’m not a punching bag for you three anymore. And as much as I… care about you and want to fix everything-“ She cut herself off, feeling the emotions closing up her throat. “You’re right. I’m not here for tea time.” She needed to focus. “There was a stone you took in the museum heist. I need it, and then I’ll walk out the door.”

Charlotte looked just as emotional as Becky did, but she cleared her throat. “Yes. I know which one you’re talking about.” She moved slightly and dug into a nearby box. She pulled out a weighty green stone and looked at it. “Why do you want it?”

Becky paused. She didn’t know if she should answer this without Dean here, but she knew Charlotte better than anyone. She wouldn’t hand this over without an explanation. “It’s called the Alchemist’s Stone.” She bit her lip. “Do you believe in an afterlife?”

Charlotte gave Becky a meaningful look. “I should hope so.” Becky scrunched her face in embarrassment. How could she forget about Charlotte’s brother, Reid? 

“Right. Well, um, awkwardly enough, I was able to visit hell.” She watched Charlotte’s eyes widen in shock. “I know, right? Life is totally crazy. If we were able to catch up, I could tell you all the weird stuff I get dragged into now.” She waited for Charlotte to say anything that might give her hope that they ever would catch up, but was disappointed when she was met with silence. Though, her attempt at humor had broken the emotional air between them that had been palpable. “Anyway, Dean’s wife’s soul was there by some magical mix up, involving witches and a demon or two, I don’t want to bore you. We were able to get her back and now we need the Stone to take to a mystical being that is gonna help us deal with it.”

She hoped that the being vague was enough for Charlotte to hand over the Stone. She watched the villain’s hands grip the stone tighter. “How is he going to help?”

Becky bit her lip. “That’s Dean’s business. I’m helping my friend, and I know that we may not be close enough to say this anymore, but I need you to trust me, Charlotte. Even just a little bit, if you ever cared about me. Cause if you don’t give it to me, then I’m going to have to take it from you, and please believe me when I say that I don’t want to fight you.” She tried to communicate with Charlotte how much she wanted this to be peaceful and not break down. 

Charlotte stared at her for a few moments before breathing steadily out of her nose. She cleared her throat, her “villain voice” coming back through, though Becky could tell it took effort. “You owe me one.” There was a subtle pause, but she finished with significantly less venom than she usually had these days. “Hero.”

Becky moved closer, grabbing the Stone and feeling it pulse with power in her hand. She stared at Charlotte, close enough now to see the flecks of gold in her eyes. Becky wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her. She wanted nothing more than to pretend like it was old times. She wanted nothing more than all of Charlotte, regardless of their situations, but she restrained herself, stopping those thoughts before she did something stupid.

She stared at Charlotte, who was now standing off to the side of the open doorway. They stared at each other for an a solid few seconds in silence. Charlotte looked like she wanted to say something else, but she hardened her eyes and simply gestured Becky out. 

Becky sighed. “Bye, Charlie… Thank you.” She turned around before she could see the look on Charlotte’s face. It was time to focus, and her heart could take a backseat for now.

She had a couple to reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I love the angst and the holding back of feelings! Maybe when Charlotte comes up again in a story, I might do her POV... for fun. >:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
